The present disclosure relates in general to systems and methods for digitally searching databases. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to systems and methods that allow modular, template-based configuration of search interfaces for knowledge systems and other document databases.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Certain organizations may employ computer resources hosted in networked environments (e.g., local network servers, remote data centers, cloud-computing environments, etc.) as a repository for organizational knowledge. These repositories may include databases that store documents (e.g., knowledge articles), and that may be used to provide knowledge applications such as technical support pages, knowledge base pages, internet forums, wikis, and other applications that facilitate distribution of knowledge. An example of such applications include peer-to-peer knowledge sharing platforms (e.g., “community pages”) that provide forums and other pages for users of software resources to post and interact with content (e.g., forums, questions and answers, blogs, videos, polls, events, etc.) regarding use of software resources in the organization. Knowledge applications, such as peer-to-peer knowledge sharing platforms may be used to provide customer support documents for clients of a corporation and to provide training, internal policy, and procedure documents for members of the corporation or other organization. As a result, the knowledge applications may improve customer satisfaction, decrease support costs, increase productivity, and facilitate quality control procedures in the organization.
These applications and platforms often include use cases for searching the database(s) for specific articles based on user queries. However, different applications may have different user interface specifications related to the context of the application. Moreover, in some situations, the search may be performed over multiple data sources that may be dynamically added or removed. Changes in the search system and in the customer interface that result from these modifications in user interface specifications and data source availability may require costly and lengthy alterations in the code base.